1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a system for managing multiple radio modems imbedded in a wireless communication device, and more specifically, to a multiradio control system for scheduling a plurality of radio modems, wherein the multiradio control system may reallocate unused bandwidth scheduled for a high priority radio modem to other radio modems.
2. Description of Prior Art
Modem society has quickly adopted, and become reliant upon, handheld devices for wireless communication. For example, cellular telephones continue to proliferate in the global marketplace due to technological improvements in both the quality of the communication and the functionality of the devices. These wireless communication devices (WCDs) have become commonplace for both personal and business use, allowing users to transmit and receive voice, text and graphical data from a multitude of geographic locations. The communication networks utilized by these devices span different frequencies and cover different transmission distances, each having strengths desirable for various applications.
Cellular networks facilitate WCD communication over large geographic areas. These network technologies have commonly been divided by generations, starting in the late 1970s to early 1980s with first generation (1 G) analog cellular telephones that provided baseline voice communication, to modem digital cellular telephones. GSM is an example of a widely employed 2 G digital cellular network communicating in the 900 MHZ/1.8 GHZ bands in Europe and at 850 MHz and 1.9 GHZ in the United States. This network provides voice communication and also supports the transmission of textual data via the Short Messaging Service (SMS). SMS allows a WCD to transmit and receive text messages of up to 160 characters, while providing data transfer to packet networks, ISDN and POTS users at 9.6 Kbps. The Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS), an enhanced messaging system allowing for the transmission of sound, graphics and video files in addition to simple text, has also become available in certain devices. Soon emerging technologies such as Digital Video Broadcasting for Handheld Devices (DVB-H) will make streaming digital video, and other similar content, available via direct transmission to a WCD. While long-range communication networks like GSM are a well-accepted means for transmitting and receiving data, due to cost, traffic and legislative concerns, these networks may not be appropriate for all data applications.
Short-range wireless networks provide communication solutions that avoid some of the problems seen in large cellular networks. Bluetooth™ is an example of a short-range wireless technology quickly gaining acceptance in the marketplace. A Bluetooth™ enabled WCD transmits and receives data at a rate of 720 Kbps within a range of 10 meters, and may transmit up to 100 meters with additional power boosting. A user does not actively instigate a Bluetooth™ network. Instead, a plurality of devices within operating range of each other may automatically form a network group called a “piconet”. Any device may promote itself to the master of the piconet, allowing it to control data exchanges with up to seven “active” slaves and 255 “parked” slaves. Active slaves exchange data based on the clock timing of the master. Parked slaves monitor a beacon signal in order to stay synchronized with the master. These devices continually switch between various active communication and power saving modes in order to transmit data to other piconet members. In addition to Bluetooth™ other popular short-range wireless networks include WLAN (of which “Wi-Fi” local access points communicating in accordance with the IEEE 802.11 standard, is an example), WUSB, UWB, ZigBee (802.15.4, 802.15.4a), and UHF RFID. All of these wireless mediums have features and advantages that make them appropriate for various applications.
More recently, manufacturers have also begun to incorporate various resources for providing enhanced functionality in WCDs (e.g., components and software for performing close-proximity wireless information exchanges). Sensors and/or scanners may be used to read visual or electronic information into a device. A transaction may involve a user holding their WCD in proximity to a target, aiming their WCD at an object (e.g., to take a picture) or sweeping the device over a printed tag or document. Near Field communication (NFC) technologies include machine-readable mediums such as radio frequency identification (RFID), Infra-red (IR) communication, optical character recognition (OCR) and various other types of visual, electronic and magnetic scanning are used to quickly input desired information into the WCD without the need for manual entry by a user.
Device manufacturers are continuing to incorporate as many of the previously indicated exemplary communication features as possible into wireless communication devices in an attempt to bring powerful, “do-all” devices to market. Devices incorporating long-range, short-range and NFC resources also often include multiple mediums for each category. This allows a communication device to flexibly adjust to its surroundings, for example, communicating both with a WLAN access point and a Bluetooth™ communication accessory, possibly at the same time.
Given the large array communication features that may be compiled into a single device, it is foreseeable that a user will need to employ a WCD to its full potential when replacing other productivity related devices. For example, a user may use a high powered WCD to replace traditional tools such as individual phones, facsimile machines, computers, storage media, etc. which tend to be more cumbersome to both integrate and transport. In at least one use scenario, a WCD may be communicating simultaneously over numerous different wireless mediums. A user may utilize multiple peripheral Bluetooth™ devices (e.g., a headset and a keyboard) while having a voice conversation over GSM and interacting with a WLAN access point in order to access the Internet. Problems may occur when these concurrent transactions cause interference with each other. Even if a communication medium does not have an identical operating frequency as another medium, a radio modem may cause extraneous interference to another medium. Further, it is possible for the combined effects of two or more simultaneously operating radios to create intermodulation effects to another bandwidth due to harmonic effects. These disturbances may cause errors resulting in the required retransmission of lost packets, and the overall degradation of performance for one or more communication mediums.
A system including a management strategy for regulating possibly conflicting wireless communication mediums may help to avoid interference and data loss. However, the regulation of communication mediums may, in some cases, result in other difficulties. Some wireless communication mediums do not have inherently efficient communication protocols. As a result, a radio modem utilizing a high priority wireless communication medium may have time reserved for possible transactions even though no active communication is currently occurring. Communication resources would therefore go unused, impacting the overall efficiency and reducing the communication speed of the WCD. The negative impact of this time waste is especially felt when the unused bandwidth could have been used by other active radio modems.
What is therefore needed is a management system for regulating radio modems utilizing possibly conflicting wireless communication mediums that further includes the ability to identify and reallocate previously scheduled, but actually unnecessary, bandwidth. More specifically, the system should include the ability to identify an actual requirement to transact information vs. scheduled communication time created due to a standard protocol, and in the case of an excess of scheduled time, be able to reallocate the unused scheduled time to a lower priority communication medium having an actual requirement to transact information.